


don't you (forget about me)

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Charlie gets pulled over on the way home from the grocery store.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Memo/Charlie Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	don't you (forget about me)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just finished watching the Bumblebee movie?

Charlie grumbled as she settled into her favorite Corvette, a box of parts in one arm and a bag of groceries on the other.

"Customers?" Memo asked over the Bluetooth. There was a distinct smile in his voice.

"Nah," Charlie said, "grumpy old women who've got nothing better to do than gossip."

"Charlie.... You are a grumpy old woman."

"Yes, but you see, I saved the world once." She turned the key and then engine rumbled to life as Memo chuckled.

"Just be home soon, okay, love?"

"Will do." Charlie sighed as she pealed out of the parking lot. "Hey, did the guys manage to get the Crown Vic cleaned out? I wanna get started on it first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, it's all washed and ready for inspection. Found some melted crayons under the floor mats. She could definitely use some love."

Charlie tsked sadly. "I'll keep that in mind. Microwave spaghetti sound good for dinner?"

"What are my other options?"

"Microwave Mac'n'Cheese, microwave shepherd's pie, or microwave popcorn."

"Spaghetti sounds awesome."

"Alright. Be there in a-"

Behind her, a police car tore around the corner, lights and sirens blaring.

"Hold up, stay on the line a bit for me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

Charlie hummed in acknowledgement and pulled over to the side of the road. The police car skidded to a stop in front of her and backed up until it was nearly on her bumper. She huffed and parked. "Problem, officer?" 

No one got out of the car.

A couple Lamborghinis drove past, clearly racing each other, and still the door didn't open.

Charlie held her breath.

A beat passed.

Then two.

The car shifted. Plates split and slid along an unfolding frame until she found herself staring up at a Cybertronian with a distinctive red chevron at the front of his helm.

Charlie gasped, then steeled herself. "Identify yourself! Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon?"

The bot raised a brow. "My name is Prowl, first officer of the _Ark_, second in command to Optimus Prime. There is someone here to see you." He turned and pointed back the way he came.

Charlie gaped as a cheerfully yellow Camaro rolled up behind her, trilling and chirping.

"Charlie?" Memo asked.

Charlie laughed, happy tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "We're gonna have company for dinner."


End file.
